1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to networking technology, and particularly to networking of sensors for military applications.
2. Background Art
Armored vehicles are increasingly using several hardware and software components to meet evolving complex combat conditions.
Where both software and hardware components are tightly coupled to their proprietary platforms, systems in armored vehicles are not able to keep pace with rapid fielding of new components and capabilities as combat conditions evolve. Furthermore, the use of different proprietary operational platforms by each component vendor leads to increased system integration costs and decreased operational situational awareness.
Also, changing requirements of systems used in armored vehicles, created by emerging threats, have resulted in unacceptable delays and system performance failures in an attempt to field new technologies in such vehicles. The result is significant programmatic cost growth and an ill equipped force unable to adequately defend against a determined enemy.
The need for a comprehensive networked system approach is growing in importance and scope due to the increasing cost of integrating subsystems into armored vehicles, particularly because these vehicles have a need to access remote sensor assets and control robotic and autonomous systems. Furthermore, the United States Department of Defense has recognized a need for an open-networked system design that incorporates multiple modular sensors, communication devices, and weapon systems into a single networked architectural solution for armored vehicles, such as the Mine Resistant Armor Protected (MRAP) vehicle.
Accordingly, systems, methods and computer program products are needed that overcome limitations with existing system integration techniques used in military applications in general, and armored vehicles in particular.